To achieve adequate and/or increased turbofan engine efficiency, high bypass turbofan aircraft engines typically use large diameter fans. However, increasing a fan diameter increases a size and/or diameter of a nacelle of the turbofan engine that supports the larger diameter fan of the turbofan engine. In some instances, the increased size of the nacelle results in increased drag and/or weight that may offset some of the propulsive efficiencies achieved by high bypass turbofan engines.